


Let me steal your heart

by Madiletio, RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hacker Pidge | Katie Holt, Heist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiletio/pseuds/Madiletio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: The heist: steal a priceless Balmera crystal from under the noses of the snobs at Galra Tech for a princess and her slightly crazy uncle.The crew:Takashi Shirogan (AKA: Shiro): Ex-military and exactly the muscle they needKeith Kogane (AKA: Mullet): Picked his first pocket at the age of five. Spends his free time mastering his craft and being emo.Hunk Garrett (AKA: The Chef): Can hotwire any car and has a knack for cooking delicious food.Lance Mcclain (AKA: Sharpshooter): Dubbed the "man of many faces" three years ago, he's one of the best grifters out there.Katie Holt (AKA: Pidge Gunderson): Hacker supreme, this girl just wants to find her family.She doesn't want to make friends with her nice teammates, and most definitely doesn't want to fall in love. Unfortunately for her, some things just can't be avoided.





	1. Lets steal a crystal? What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my contribution to the Plance Mini Bang! I had the honor and pleasure of co-writing with @madiletio! She's fantastic, so go check out her other works! Also a HUGE thanks to our artist @anchoredteather for the amazing artwork! And kudos to our wonderful beta too! 
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -Rosie

Katie Holt, or Pidge Gunderson as the others knew her, leaned back in her chair. She crossed her arms and leaned back, surveying the odd group at the table. Dude with weird hair and emo, hot chick, mustache man, yellow teddy bear and a suave player. Six losers. 

“Remind me again why I’m here?” 

The chick, Allura as she introduced herself, sighed. “For the last time Pidge, you accepted this invitation of your own accord! No one forced you to come!” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Well, is anyone forcing me to stay?” 

Allura opened her mouth, her perfect eyebrows furrowed in anger, but mustache man interrupted her.

“Just hear us out first.” His eyes smiled at her. “Please.” 

“I’ll hear anything  _ you  _ want to say, princess.” Suave player winked, and Katie almost gagged. She had to admit he was good looking, and she was willing to bet all her dollars that he knew it too. Slim muscles, long legs, sharp jawline and chocolate hair- he was something else. His tan skin and ocean blue eyes reminded her of long summer days spent at the beach with Matt. He caught her staring and smirked. She rolled her eyes, turning away.

“Princess?” The emo with the mullet raised an eyebrow.

Suave shrugged. “What can I say.” 

Before she could retort that women are not objects, weird hair dude spoke up. Katie thought he looked familiar, but she couldn’t place his face. 

“Can we just hear about the job? We’re on a tight schedule.” 

His companion nodded. 

“Okay then, folks!” Mustache sounded way too chipper. “We are going to steal the battleclass Balmera crystal from the 100 th annual Galra charity fundraiser. 

Haircut and emo’s faces darkened with an unknown emotion. Katie was careful to keep her face neutral. She really didn’t want to take this job, but if it gave her access to the Galra, it would be too good to pass up. 

“You want us to steal the most valuable crystal in the galaxy from the one event that's impossible to steal from?” Emo ran a hand through his hair. “Like, I know I’m good, but I’m not  _ that _ good.”

“We have a plan, but it requires all of you.” Allura looked at them pleadingly. “We need you guys.” 

“I’m in.” 

Yellow teddy bear was the first to speak. He was about her age, maybe a year older, with tan skin and a kind smile. The others looked at him. 

“What? My girlfriend is Balmeran, and she’s always complaining about how Galra Tech abuses the natural properties of the crystals. So I’m in.” 

Allura gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you, Hunk.” 

“So, if we pull this off, what’s our cut?” Asked a voice with a slight spanish (maybe cuban?) accent. 

She turned to suave player. “The estimated value of the crystal is about 2.4 billion, but to our family, it is priceless.” She looked at mustache who gave her a reassuring smile. “We are willing to offer you 1.2 billion dollars each when it’s over.” 

Emo let out a low whistle. “Damn.” 

“How could I turn down a beautiful lady who’s offering me money?” The player smirked. “Count me in.” 

Allura’s eye twitched and she gave him a tight smile. Haircut and emo exchanged a look. They were either lovers or brothers, Katie still had to figure it out. If they were brothers, their parents really needed to take them to get better haircuts. 

“Count us in too.” 

Mustache nodded, and they all turned to Kaite. 

“And you, number five?” 

There was no way she was passing up a deal like this. A step towards the Galra meant a step towards finding her family. She looked up and smiled. 

“Yeah, I guess I’m in too.” 

Allura clapped her hands in delight. 

“So, which one of you lovely people wants to introduce yourselves first?” 

“The names Lance.” Suave player spoke first, running a hand through his hair. “But I’m known as Sharpshooter to others. Pleasure’s all mine.” 

He went around to shake everyone's hand at least once. His smile was intensifying, and maybe  _ if  _ she didn’t have self control, she would have been swooning over him and his blue eyes. But that was a big  _ if.  _

“Sharpshooter?” she scoffed. “Why do they call you that?” 

Lance grinned, puffing out his chest as if he was almost proud to be asked that. “Because I’m the only one in this group that has a sharp aim.” 

She rolled her eyes at that. Clearly he was as cocky as he was suave. 

“I’m Hunk... but you probably know that already,” he said.

Emo was next to speak, shortly followed by haircut. “Keith.” “Shiro.” 

Lance’s eyes drifted over towards her again, shortly followed by the rest of the them, expectant looks all pointed towards her. 

For a brief moment, she hesitated to tell them her name. Because she’d been through more shit than she’d like to admit. And from her previous life experiences, it’s safer to walk alone. 

But sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do, even if there is a risk. 

So she took it.

“Call me Pidge.”

*

Once the pleasantries were exchanged, Allura led them down to a garage.

“This is a complementary requirement of your new job.” Allura spoke. “Consider this payment in advance.” 

With that, she unlocked the garage door and led them into a holding bay, revealing five cars that aligned with one another perfectly. 

“While working with us there will be a strict codename basis.” Her high heels clicked against the concrete as she paced by every one of them, side eyeing them all. “No matter where you are or whoever you’re with, you will refer to each other by the code names unless you’re on Altean grounds or in your car.” 

Allura turned her back towards them as Coran approached her, holding out a tray with what presumably were the keys to the cars. 

“They’re pretty cool, dontcha think?” Lance whispered, nudging her a little. She just shook her head and gave him a small nudge back. 

“You five will be known as paladins,” Allura stated as she turned around with the first set of keys. “Shiro, you’re the black paladin-” 

“Yo that's a sick name bro.” Keith mumbled under his breath, ignoring the slight glare Allura shot in his direction. 

“This is going to be your team. Guide them. Protect them.” Allura stepped towards him and handed him the keys. “But more importantly, don’t lose them.” 

“Keith.” She walked towards him and pulled a set of keys out of her pocket. “You are going to be the red paladin. The second in command to Shiro.” 

Keith gave a knowing nod, not questioning her decision in the slightest. 

“Lance, you’re the blue paladin. It’s going to be your job to look out for your team. To direct them out of the line of fire when ground view isn’t an option.”

Lance nodded, a determined look crossing his features as he accepted the keys from Allura. 

“Pidge.” Allura gave her a small smile as she handed over her keys. “You’re the green paladin. It’s your job hack from the inside. To get as much data as you can.” 

She only managed a nod. They really did know her abilities and talents. 

“And Hunk!” Allura was practically beaming at this point. “You’re the yellow paladin of this group. Build your teammates up when they are feeling low. Support them both literally and figuratively. Most importantly, protect them.” 

The big man nodded, reflecting how they were all feeling; stunned at the gift. 

_ “Oh man,” _ Katie thought.  _ “My roommates are going to have a field day.”  _

-

“As much as I like our new rides, I think my nickname should be The Tailor.” 

Katie rolled her eyes. They had known each other for a mere half hour, and Lance was already annoying the heck out of her. No amount of good-looks and charm could make up for her killer headache. 

“Yes Lance, we all want cool nicknames.” Shiro groaned, pinching his nose between his fingers. “But we can’t always get what we want can we?” 

She perked up. “You sound like my mom.” 

“Dude!” Hunk smiled. “I was going to say the same thing, but about my dad!” 

She grinned back. “Great minds think alike!” 

Shiro flopped back onto the couch he was sharing with Keith. “Guys, for the record, I’m only like twenty eight.” 

“Suuuuure.” Lance drawled. “And I’m ten.” 

Everyone but Shiro burst out laughing. Keith gave him a sympathetic shrug. 

“They have a point, man.” 

Shiro looked offended, his prosthetic hand flying to his chest. “How dare you side with the enemy! I thought I raised you better than that!” 

So they were brothers. Katie made a mental note. 

“Come on old man, you’re already greying!” She barked, enjoying the lighter atmosphere of the room. These were good teammates. Annoying, but good. 

The older man looked like he was going to retort, self consciously tugging at the tuft of white hair on his forehead, but the doors of the living room slid open and Allura glided in. 

She literally  _ glided _ . Katie had never seen anyone walk so gracefully, and apparently neither had Lance. His eyes followed her every movement, drinking her up. 

To be fair, Allura was hot. Not your everyday average hot, but out of the quiznackinggalaxy hot. Smooth dark skin, flowing white hair (not Shiro’s old white, but a magical white), legs that went on for miles and a smile that could brighten any room. 

No wonder he was smitten. 

“I’m glad to see you’re all getting along nicely!” Allura chirped, clapping her hands together. “Training starts tomorrow.” 

Keith raised a brow. “Training?” 

“That’s right! We need to make sure you’re all in tip top shape for the heist. You need to refine your craft and become the best there is.”

“I’m already the best!” She yelled at the same time as Lance. She caught his eyes and they both started to laugh. 

Allura was not amused. “I’m being serious. Training tomorrow for everyone at seven in the gym.”

Katie frowned. “But my craft is hacking into security cameras and stuff. I can train from my room. At a later time.” 

“But what happens when the police find where you’re hiding and your only escape is the window?” 

“That won’t happen, because I’m the best.” She repeated. Allura turned away in a huff and glided out of the room. Coran gave her a disappointed look. 

“You know number five, we’re all under stress lately. You’re not the only one who has to do things they don’t want to do.” 

The door clicked shut leaving the rest of them in an uncomfortable silence. 

“Pidge, don’t fight her on this.” Shiro sounded tired. “As your team leader, I’m telling you to be there. That’s an order.” 

“But-”

“No buts young lady. That’s final.” 

Katie pouted, but soon turned her lips upward into a smirk. She made eye contact with Hunk, and they started to giggle like children. 

Shiro frowned. “What?” 

“That was a total dad line!” Hunk managed to gasp through his laughter. 

Katie turned to see Lance staring at her with a peculiar look on his face. “What?”

He looked down and shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

Something about the way he was looking at her-. She shrugged and stuck her tongue out at Shiro, pushing down the fluttering feeling in her stomach. 

The older man scowled, standing to his full height. “It’s past your bedtime. All of you. To your rooms  _ now!”  _

Hunk scrambled to his feet and out the door. Keith raised his arms in protest. “I didn’t do anything!” 

“Yeah! What did I do?” Lance whined. Shiro glared at them.

“I said  _ now.”  _

Keith grumbled something about power abuse before leaving the room. Katie turned to follow Lance when Shiro spoke up again. 

“I’ll see you in training tomorrow on time or else there’ll be consequences.” 

“Whatever you say.” She gave him a mock salute. “Dad.” 

Katie had just enough time to see the frustrated look on his face before she turned and sprinted out the door, running full force into Lance. She landed with a thud on the ground, only to realize her nose was bleeding. 

Who the fuck has a back so hard it could make her nose bleed? 

“Watch where you — Oh shit!” Lance bent down beside her, concern etched in his face. “Are you alright?” 

“Just peachy.” She rolled her eyes, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose to stop the bleeding. 

He gently helped her to her feet and they started walking. It was a nice gesture and all, but she was beyond embarrassed and just wanted to sleep. 

“I don’t need your help.” She glared at him to prove her point. 

“Are you glaring to intimidate me?” He chuckled. “Because it’s not going to work. You’re too...” Lance put a hand on top of her head and moved it across until it reached his chest. 

Short jokes? Really? Now he was really getting on her nerves. Him and his stupid blue eyes and pompous attitude. “Just let me take =care of it myself.”

He scoffed. “Please Pidge, have you ever taken care of a bloody nose before?” 

She looked at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact. 

“I’ll take your silence as a no.” 

“And you have?” She raised a brow. 

“Please Pidgeon. With five nieces and nephews, I could fix a bloody nose with my eyes closed.” 

Katie sighed. “Fine. But make it quick.” 

He winked at her. “Yes ma’am.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
This has been an exicting project Rosie and I had been working on for months, and we're both so exicted to finally be able to share it with y'all.   
Rosie is an awesome ass writer and y'all should check out her work if you fancy some plance! <3   
\- Mads

“So you’re telling me this building has personalized cars but not a first aid kit? Really?” Lance was beginning to get frustrated.

He had been on the hunt for medical supplies for Pidge, only to end up empty handed. He did however, run into an altean A.I. and had been arguing with it for a couple minutes now.

“That is correct. Would you like directions to the nearest pharmacy?”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “No. That’ll be all.”

He had to improvise, so reluctantly, he left the A.I. and headed straight for the bathrooms.

It could've just been a mishap. A simple faulty A.I. Because it wouldn’t make sense that a place with this line of work didn't have a first aid kit, let alone a med bay.

“Pidge?” he knocked on the door.

When her nose had started bleeding, he had taken her to a nearby bathroom so the cleanup wouldn’t be as bad. She had insisted that she wasn’t a child and had refused to get in the tub. It was kinda adorable how she faced him, determination clear in her eyes. But, blood was dripping on what Lance could only assume was very expensive tile, so he picked her up anyway and placed her in the tub praying that she wouldn’t get back out when he left.

“Still here.” she groaned.

He opened up the door and gave her a sympathetic smile. From the looks of things, it wasn’t bleeding as much as it had been, but it still hadn’t stopped completely. He felt a twinge of guilt edge at his stomach. It wasn’t like it was entirely his fault she was hurt, she was the one who had run into him, but it didn’t make him feel any better.

She studied him before raising a brow. Lance felt himself flush at the intensity of her gaze. He cleared his throat.

“So, do you want to hear the good or bad news first?”

A small pause. She pursed her lips, her eyebrows knitting together in thought. “Bad news first.”

Lance made his way to her, sitting on the rim of the bathtub. Pidge’s eyes followed his movements, concern flashing in her amber orbs.

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and met her gaze. With his other hand, he reached behind them and grabbed a toilet paper roll, offering it to her. “They didn’t have a first aid kit.”

Pidge let out a sigh of relief before chuckling softly. , “I gathered as much.” She informed him, taking the tissue and pressed it against her nose. “And the good news?”

“Hold on a second.” Lance held out his hand. “How the heck did you know there was no first aid kit?”

She rolled her eyes. “You came back empty handed.”

He blushed at the obviousness of the situation. Clearly, he was an idiot with this type of thing.

“Are you going to keep looking like an idiot or are you going to tell me the good news?”

Shit, this chick was reading his mind. He grinned. “They have a fucking A.I.!”

Pidge’s eyes lit up with excitement at the mention of that. Before she could even ask him where it was, Lance had already held up a hand to shush her, the other one keeping her in place so she didn't run out of the tub.

“Which I’m sure you can have the pleasure of meeting when your nose has stopped gushing like Niagara Falls."

There was a brief silence before they both burst into fits of laughter, which in hindsight, probably wasn't good for the nosebleed. But it took away some of the awkward tension that had unknowingly developed between them.

Which was a great ice breaker for them both.

Once the bleeding stopped and they cleaned up the blood on the titles, they made it their personal mission to find the A.I.

Pidge was beyond excited, and if it wasn't for the fact he had mentioned the A.I to her, one would think she had had a little too much caffeine. It was adorable, nonetheless, to see her like this, especially considering a few hours prior she was barely saying a word. 

He led them down the multiple corridors he had taken in his hunt for the supplies, before stopping Pidge in her tracks when he recognised the lab. 

Pidge quirked a brow, bemused. “You broke into a lab?” 

“What?” he gave her a sideways glance. ”Oh, no. The door was already unlocked when I triedit.” 

“That doesn't make it any less wrong, Lance.” Despite what she had said, she was smiling. 

“In my defence, I thought a lab would be the one place where I would find a first aid kit.” 

He opened up the door, holding it open for her to walk through first, which she didn’t object to. He did a quick scope of the hallway, making sure that nobody was coming before closing the door behind them. 

“Woah.” Pidge whispered in awe.

He briefly looked over to Pidge, smiling at the sight of her. She looked like a kid in a candy store. The lab was impressive, to say the least.

“Ready to meet this piece of junk?” Lance called out.

Pidge turned around, grinning as she approached him. 

Various pieces of metal and cables covered the table from all over but even like that, the faint glow of the triangular A.I was the most noticeable in the chaos. 

“Is this it?” she asked.

He gave small hum and tapped the tip of it’s a triangle. In a matter of seconds a green light illuminated through the bot as it whirled back to life. 

“I am R.O.V.E.R—research over various earth resources. How may I assist you?” -

Honey eyes briefly glanced to his, almost as though she was checking he was still there. 

Pidge was completely floored by the robot, he could tell from the look on her face the moment her eyes landed on it. She was clearly in heaven.

He leaned down close to her, specificallyso the bot wouldn’t hear him. “Ask it something.” 

Pidge have him a small nod in response before stepping toward it.

“Hello.” She spoke. 

The light illuminating the bot brightened the moment Pidge called out to it. “Hello, I am ROVER.” 

He took a step back, giving Pidge and the robot some space. It was only fair after all, considering he had spent his own time butting heads with it. So it made sense that she got her own time with it too. 

“When were you created, Rover?” Pidge asked. 

There was a small sound from the bot as it processed the question, before dinging when it had an answer. “Undetermined.” 

The confidence in Pidge’s stance dropped a little at Rover’s answer. Lance was ready to step back up to them and suggest something to her, but Pidge had already bet him to it.

“What is your purpose, Rover?” 

Another pause. “I’m afraid I lack the necessary information at this time.” 

Pidge let out a small groan. “Rover, what is the date?”

“I’m afraid-”

Pidge turned on her heel, clearly frustrated and ready to go, but he held up a hand, stopping her before she could walk away. 

”Hang on a sec.” He told her, before stepping up to the table and disconnecting the robot. “Allura mentioned you were good at hacking and shit right?” 

Pidge sighed. “I mean yeah? But Lance I-”

Before she could even start her objection, he had already handed her an unplugged Rover and gave her a quick pat on the shoulder, before stepping past her. 

  
“Lance wha-”

“Think of it has a skill brush up. A time killer or something.” he held open the door for her. “Now let’s get out of here before we get into trouble.”

\- 

As the door clicked shut behind her, Katie gently tossed the ROVER off to one side and flopped lifelessly on her bed. As much as she wanted to hack the AI, she was beat and she had training early.

Also, her brief examination of the AI had given her two pieces of information. 

  1. This AI had tech she only dreamed of having
  2. If she wanted to hack it, she first had to rewire its system, something she was not entirely comfortable doing herself. 

Fortunately, she was pretty sure someone on the team could help her.

  
  


Despite her best efforts, Katie still managed to be late for training. To her credit, she did sprint down the hallways to the training room, so she was only twenty three minutes late.

She crashed through the gym doors and took in the sight before her. 

Shiro was in a black muscle shirt, bench pressing in the left corner. Coran was standing next to him, yelling words of encouragement and spouting stories about his great uncle. Allura was doing some weird bendy pilates? Katie had no clue and no desire to ever fold her body like that. Hunk was skipping rope, clearly enraptured by Corans stories. 

In the middle of the room was a sparring ring. Keith was already in it, wieldingweilding a sick blade. His movements were precise and deadly, and Katie made a mental note to never get on his bad side.

Her eyes wandered to where the room’s pool was. Someone was doing butterfly, water splashing up around them. When the figure reached the end of the pool, they pulled themselves out and Katie nearly died. 

It was Lance. A gleaming, half naked Lance who was currently staring at her as he flipped his hair. 

She blamed her blush on her sprint here. 

“Katie! You made it!” He was beaming at her, showing off his dimples. 

“Y-yeah, I got lost.” She managed to stutter out. He chuckled and grabbed a towel from the nearby rack. 

“Well, better late than never. I was beginning to worry I’d have to go get you myself.”

Where was his shirt? Katie was trying not to stare at his abs, but damn. She needed to get away. Fast. 

“I should go exercise.” She stated bluntly stated, making her way to the treadmill. 

Katie had never liked exercise, but running wasn’t all that bad. It was better then organized sports because the only one she had to rely on was herself.

She shucked off her hoddie and track pants, wearing only the shorts and sports bra she had found in her closet. Not her first choice of clothing, but better then sweating like a pig. Starting the treadmill at low, she slowly eased herself into a sprint, her breaths quickening with her pace. 

As much as she hated to admit it, it felt good to let out some energy. She continued sprinting for a few minutes before easing herself back into a comfortable jog. After a while, she finished up with some more sprinting. 

Panting, she grabbed a bottle of water from the hydration station and made her way to one of the benches that lined the room. 

“Swimming isn’t going to help you get away from the bad guys!” Keith’s voice reached her. “YouYOu have to do something productive!”

“So let’s spar.” Lance challenged, stepping into the ring with him. Katie watched, mesmerized as his lean back muscles flexed with every movement. 

Again, she asked the question. Where was his quiznacking shirt?

Lance’s eyes darted around the room and landed on her, and winked. Oh god, he just winked at her. 

“Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Keith tossed his knife to the side and got into a low stance. Lance, to her surprise, got into a stance of his own. Different then Keith's, but still effective. 

The others were now gathering around them, curious to see the result. 

“Looks like we have an audience. You can still back out, Mullet.”

“You wish, pretty boy.” 

Katie barely had time to blink before they were at each other’s throats. While Keith moved with a calm, fluid grace, Lance had the advantage of longer arms and legs. Unfortunately, those only carried him so far. 

She winced as Keith swept his leg sending him crashing to the ground. Lance groaned and popped back up, determined for another rematch. 

“Boys, that is enough.” Allura’s voice rang out. “Hit the showers. All of you.” 

The team grumbled and Katie rushed up to Hunk. 

“Hey, Lance and I have something we want to discuss. Can we meet up after showers?” 

The big guy smiled and nodded. “Sure thing Pidge.” 

She nodded back and grabbed her forgotten hoodie and pants. To her surprise, Lance was still at the hydration station. He was still also shirtless. She took a few deep breaths and walked up to him.

“We have a meeting with Hunk after showers.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Hunk? Why?” 

She shrugged. “Something tells me he can help us hack ROVER.” 

A sly grin crossed his face. “Got it.” 

She started walking away, but turned. “And Lance?” 

He looked up at her. “Huh?”

“I thought you were pretty cool today.” 

She didn’t look back to see his reaction, nor did she stop the smile from spreading on her face.


	3. Wait, Hunk is who? and did someone say A.I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is dragging into shenanigans, and kidnapping happens. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! If anyone was interested, the chapters consist of writing from both me and Mads, so yeah. We have a nice long doc that we're just splitting up as we see fit :)

“So you’re telling me you broke into the lab—”

“It was already open!” A thankfully fully dressed Lance piped up, crossing his arms defensively. “The door was already open.”

Katie groaned. All she wanted was to have a nice, civil conversation where they asked Hunk for help hacking a stolen AI. Was that too much to ask?

Hunk rolled his eyes. “You broke into the lab, stole an AI system—”

“Borrowed the AI.” Katie added. “And its name is ROVER.” 

“And hacked it?” Hunk was staring at them with wide eyes. “Guys I know we’re criminals, but seriously? You stole from the people who let us into their house and are helping us pull the heist that can send all of us into retirement for good!”

“In my defense, ROVER was all dusty and suffering from a bad case of rust. He was neglected and dying!” She protested. 

“Yeah!” Lance exclaimed. “What she said.” 

Hunk waved his hands in the air, dismissing their frantic antics. “So why did you tell me this again?” 

Katie let out a breath. Finally. “I need you to help me rewire the physical bot. All the programming after I can do myself.” 

“Wh-why do you think I can do that?” The big man stuttered. “I’m just the muscle.” 

“Oh come on Hunk.” She prodded. “We both know you’re more than that.” 

He shook his head at her. “No, I’m not.”

So that was how he was going to play it then. Fine. Katie was always up for a challenge. “Do you think I’m dumb?” 

“Huh?” Hunk looked confused at the sudden change in her demeanour. Even Lance was furrowing his brow. 

“I asked if you think I’m dumb.” She repeated herself, keeping her voice level and cool. “Because if you do, you shouldn’t”

Hunks opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. “I am very smart, Mr. Garrett, which is how I know that you happen to be the same Hunk Garrett who graduated top of his class in flight engineering at the Garrison. I also happen to know that you used your talents to help build and design the Atlas Aero Tech, the same space technology now used on projects like the Kerberos Unit. But Hunk Garrett disappeared off the face of the earth around five years ago.”  _ Around the same time her family disappeared _ , she added in her head. “Only to reappear here, alive and well, turned to the dark side.” 

Hunk and Lance were staring at her, eyes wide and jaws slack. Lance was the first to recover, turning to the larger man. 

“Dude, Atlas Tech is some high end stuff. It was looking so promising until Galra Tech bought it out.”

“Why do you think I left?” Hunk asked, his tone deadly quiet. “Me and a few of the workers on Kerberos saw what they intended to use the tech for, and we didn’t agree. We tried to leave peacefully, but they threatened our families.” He ran a hand through his hair. “So I left. Shay and I packed our bags and never looked back. I made it out okay, but I can’t say the same for the other guys.”

Katie’s heart clenched.  _ The other guys _ , as Hunk had put it, hadn’t gotten out safely, she could contest to that. 

Lance must have noticed her sudden unease because she felt his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry man, that must have been rough.” 

Hunk nodded. He locked eyes with Katie. “I haven’t touched a piece of tech since. I’m sorry Pidge, I wish I could help, but my hands are better in the kitchen now.”

She quickly shook her head. “Could you just take a look at it?”

He gave a reluctant sigh but followed her and Lance to where ROVER lay on the table. 

“Shit, that’s some cool AI.” Hunk breathed over her shoulder. “It looks like it uses three-”

“Point eight five jules of quintessence. That’s the same as the Kerberos Unit.” She finished. 

“Wait—” Hunk was frowning. “How did you know that?” 

This was not how she wanted to be discovered. Her and her big mouth at it again. She flushed. “I guess I’m a big Garrison nerd?” 

He still looked suspicious, but nodded his head anyways. “Whatever you say Ho- I mean Gunderson.”

Katie froze. He knew. She kept her hand moving but glanced at Hunk out of the corner of her eye. He caught her eye and winked. Slowly she turned her eyes back to ROVER. If Lance noticed the sudden tension in the air, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he peered over her, murmuring something about wires. 

She definitely didn’t notice the warmth of his hand still on her shoulder. 

They worked in silence for a while until Hunk spoke up. 

“May I?” He gestured at the AI. She nodded. 

His hands worked like magic, rerouting parts she hadn’t even thought to check. Back in the day, her father used to tell her stories about the young engineering prodigy who had a passion for cooking almost as big as his heart for others. She’d never met him before but in her mind, he was always considered a friend. When he was finished, he stepped back and wiped his hands on an imaginary apron. 

“Just like riding a bike.” He gestured for her to move closer. 

Katie bit her lip nervously as she flicked the control panel shut and rebooted ROVER. The AI whirred to life, glowing green. 

“Hello, I am ROVER, but I assume you already know that.” 

Katie was taken aback. Not only did Hunk help her make ROVER more user friendly, but he also gave the AI an attitude. 

“Hey Rover.” Lance spoke up behind her. “I’m Lance, but you can call me Fighter Pilot.” 

She didn’t think it was possible, but the robot actually rolled its eye. “Sure Lance. Like that'll ever happen. Have you ever flown a plane before? Because from what my initial scans are telling me, you would have a 4% chance of success.” 

Hunk stifled a snort behind her and Lance turned red. “I-” He stuttered. “I have to go to the bathroom.” 

Katie watched as he stumbled out of the room, the door clicked shut behind him. An awkward silence filled the air. She turned to ROVER. 

“That wasn’t very nice.” 

The AI seemed to shrug. “He was overconfident and cocky. I don’t like him, and neither should you Katie.” 

She flushed. “I do not like him! He-” 

“I knew it!” Hunk cried. 

Quiznack. She had completely forgotten he was there. Turning slowly, she faced him, dread pooling in her gut. “Knew what?” 

“You’re Katie Holt. Daughter of Commander Holt and sister of Matthew Holt.” He crossed his arms. “Am I right?” 

Her silence was enough of an answer. In three long strides, he had closed the space between them and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. 

“Quiznack, you look just like them.” 

She kept her eyes downcast. Hunk sighed. 

“I’m so sorry. When I heard the news, I-”

“Are you going to tell?” She knew it was rude of her to interrupt, but she had to know.

“No! Of course not!” Hunk shook his head so violently she was afraid it was going to pop off. “You had your reasons for keeping your identity a secret. I’m not going to be the douche that spills the beans.” 

Relief filled her chest and she smiled at him, bringing her eyes up to meet his. “Thank you.” 

He opened his mouth to respond when the door slid open.

“Oh hey Lan-”

The figure standing in the doorway was too tall to be Lance. Dressed in all black, they quickly crossed the room. Katie opened her mouth to scream when a sharp pain bloomed on the back of her head. The last thing she saw was Hunk’s worried face before it all went black. 

*

Everything happened in the blink of an eye, and yet it felt like a film in slow motion. One minute she was there conversing with him, and then the next thing he knew, she was gone.

Hunk felt his blood run cold as he watched the figures take her away. Why didn't he say anything? Why did the words of fight die out in his throat?

Why was he so useless?

"Hunk?"

Lance's voice shot through the room and he felt every part of himself tense up when he heard him reenter the room. There was no way to avoid this now and he knew that.

Because eventually the truth would come out and it'd be better to rip it off like a bandaid.

"She's gone." His voice was scarcely a whisper.

Lance tilted his head, confusion washing over his features. "What?"

He snapped his eyes up to meet his, panic clear as day in them. "I...I don't know what happened we...we were talking and then the next thing I know Pidge is-”

A shrill sound came over the loudspeakers, making them both of them flinch at the noise. Lance was the first one to look around, before grabbing him by the wrist and pulled behind him as he led them out of the lab.

Lance threw a glance over his shoulder before yelling back to him. "Where's Pidge?!"

"What?" He called out. The alarm hadn't eased at all, making it almost impossible to hear what the other one was saying.

"Pidge?!" Lance called out again, nervousness wavering in his tone.

Before he had time to respond to Lance, they were both pulled into a side room.

"Be very quiet." Allura whispered. "We're putting this place into lockdown."

Lance was the first to protest. "What? why?!"

"Our security got infiltrated." Coran said grimly. "They even took down our security comms."

The room fell quiet for a brief moment as everyone pondered the situation. On one hand, if they wanted to, they could try to track down the source of the attack. But on the other hand, if they didn't act now, it'd give them more time to think about their options and plans through in the long run.

"What's the plan guys?" Keith's force shot through the room, startling everyone from their thoughts. "We need to make a plan. And fast."

Allura opened her mouth to speak but before she could even say a thing Lance cut her off.

"Wait guys. We're missing someone."

At that, everyone glanced around the room, silently taking account of all the people with them. All except for one.

Pidge.

"Shit." Lance whispered. "Where is she, Hunk?"

All eyes turned to him and he squirmed under their gazes. Now wasn't the time to panic. He needed to get it together.

"We uh...we" he stumbled over his words, eyes glancing at everyone in front of him. "We were talking and then the next thing I know she's falling to the ground and being dragged away."

Allura seemed to visibly tense at that. "Dragged away from where?"

The room was getting too overwhelming. Everyone staring at him expectantly wasn't helping the tension. He needed to come clean. Because if he knew anything from growing up these last few years, it was the fact that lying only digs your grave deeper.

And he didn't plan on expanding his own anytime soon.

With a sigh, he spoke up. "She got taken from the lab."

Allura gasped. "The lab? which one?!"

"There's more than one?!" He exclaimed. Allura nodded her head in confirmation.

"Um... it was the closest lab near here?" He guessed, but Allura seemed to understand what he had meant.

"What were you two doing in there?" Shiro chimed in.

"I was there too," Lance interjected, which honestly didn't help the situation at all.

The tension only grew thicker in the room. Lance chiming in didn't help defuse the situation anymore than before. He had to act, and quickly too.

"We were exploring!" he piped up. "We were checking out the base and happened to stumble into that room."

Technically, he wasn't lying. The only difference that there was, however, is the fact that it was Pidge and Lance that had been exploring. Not him.

But a little white lie wouldn't hurt them.

"Well, we can discuss ground rules later. Right now we need to focus on Pidge." Allura stated.

Everyone nodded in unison and followed Allura to where Coran sat, working away on his computer to get the video feed and possible photos of the intruders.

"How did you find out about the intruders?" Keith questioned, admittedly surprising everyone about him presence.

"They activated our hidden security device. When someone- or something trips it, we get silently alerted about it first." Coran explained to them. "If we don't deactivate it within two minutes, the actual alarm will trigger."

"Okay that's great and all but." Lance replied, visibly getting frustrated. "What are we going to do about Pidge?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that~" Allura spoke. "The intruders won't can't leave this base."

That didn't seem like a good enough response for Lance as he turned on his heel and ran out of the room before anyone could stop him.

He couldn't, in good conscience, just wait around while intruders had Pidge in their crumby hands.. He couldn't leave her, not knowing whether she was safe or not. And sure, the situation could end up in blood and a few broken bones, but he'd gladly do it for anyone on the team.

"Pidge!" He called out.

His lungs were beginning to burn as he ran down the endless cascading hallways and rooms, Surely he would find someone, anyone who knew any-

Just as he turned the corner he collided into someone. Someone he didn't know, and judging by the tense pose the person was holding, they didn't mean to run into him.

Before he could even comprehend what to do, the figure bolted down the hall in a speed that he didn't think was humanly possible. Yet he didn't have anytime to waste and this was the only thing that was relatively close to finding Pidge, or more clues of her whereabouts.

So he backtracked and followed the figure as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. With the snap of a finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start to get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all this doc is so long omg. I hope you guys are enjoying this fic!!

Hunk was left torn between going after Lance or staying back with the rest of the group. Before he could even think of his options, Allura’s voice cut through to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Were you able to see a face?” 

He spun back round to face to the others, trying his hardest to mentally stay calm. The hard looks coming from everyone didn’t help however. 

“No. They were completely covered. I couldn’t even really focus on the designs of their clothes because the room was so dim.” He sighed. “Sorry.” 

Allura gave a small grunt of annoyance, visibly frustrated at the entire situation. 

“Well shit.” 

“What are we going to do?” Keith grumbled. 

Everyone seemed to glance in his direction, anticipating for him or Shiro to say something more. But when they didn’t, Coran spoke up. 

“We have some options, so to say.” 

He gestured for everyone to gather back round the computer before pointing to the security camera footage on the display. 

“I’ve been watching the feed, scrolling through every camera that is available but so far I haven’t been able to find anything.” 

Hunk leaned down, taking a close look at the footage. “But that doesn't make any sense. The lab we were in can be seen there.” he pointed to one of the panels and Coran nodded grimly. 

“Chances are, they hacked the footage. Altered it somehow.” 

Allura chimed in, “Can that even be possible?”

“If you’re insanely skilled, yeah.” Hunk sighed. 

“Anyway,” Coran coughed, regaining their attention. “We could go out and actively look for the intruders and try to find Pidge. Or, we could watch Lance and see what happens.” 

A moment of silence filled the small space before Shiro spoke up. “Allura, Coran. Stay here where it’s safe and monitor the cams. Keith, Hunk, suit up and move out.”

Everyone gave a nod in acknowledgement and set out on their given tasks. As they ran back to the garage which held their uniforms, Hunk could only pray Lance had acquired some form of protection on him.

Otherwise, things could get bloody.

*

Katie had had her fair share of strange experiences. There was that time when she’d kissed Matt’s fish Goldie because he told her it would give her magic powers. It didn’t. Or that dream she had about flying a robot lion through space. But through all her years, she had never been kidnapped. 

Or, she was pretty sure she was being kidnapped. The last thing she remembered was talking with Hunk, and now here she was, waking up with a splitting headache and hanging upside down. Her wrists were tied and she was blindfolded. She knew she was the wrong way around because of the unnatural amount of blood rushing to her head. Great. She closed her eyes and let the dark consume her again. 

  
  
  


Darkness. Katie opened her eyes and realized two things. One: her head hurt like crazy and two: it was dark. 

Not like blindfolded dark, but like trapped in a coffin buried alive dark. She tried to move her arms but they were tied securely above her. 

“Glad to see you’re awake Miss. Gunderson.” A voice spoke from somewhere to her right. “Or should I say Holt.”

Katies blood rushed to her ears at the sound of her real name. Almost no one knew who she was and where she was. 

A light switch was flipped and she closed her eyes quickly to adjust them to the harsh fluorescent bulb hanging from the ceiling. When she could see properly, she scanned her surroundings. They were in one of the many labs which meant she was still in the building and her team would find her. 

She was sure Hunk had to have gotten help by now, so the best thing she could do would be wait and play the stalling game. Her eyes landed on the long-haired figure leaning in the corner. Her blood boiled. 

For the rest of her days, Katie Holt would never forget his face. Sharp chin, angled cheekbones and a devilish smirk all wrapped up with a white hair bow. 

_ Lotor _ .

“You.” She spat.

He grinned. “Me.” 

“How did you find me?” Any information she could get off him would be useful in the future. 

“It really wasn’t that hard,” he peeled himself off the wall and started stalking towards her. “Not with some of the best scientific minds helping me.” 

Katie gritted her teeth. If this man was using her own family against her, she would personally see to his downfall. Then again, she would see to his downfall regardless. Katie Holt would ruin him and his father's company, Galra Tech. 

“You look well considering everything that's happened since we last spoke.” He continued, his smooth accent carrying through the room. 

“You took my family from me. Wheres Matt? Dad?” She asked, staring him straight in the eye. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about darling.” He looked at her innocently. 

“Like hell you don’t.” She snarled, baring her teeth at him. 

Only to receive a slap on her cheek. Pain lanced through her face and she bit back a cry. 

“I will not tolerate being spoken to like that.” He began rolling up his sleeves. “I came here to make a proposition.” 

“No.” Katie gritted her teeth. “I’m not going to help you.” 

Lotor chuckled. It made her blood boil. “I’m not sure that’s the wisest decision Ms. Holt.”

“Never.” She spat blood on his pristine white shirt. It served him right. 

He frowned at the stain and moved to one of the shelves in the closet. “I was hoping we could avoid this, but it seems like you need a little bit of persuasion.” 

He removed a thin black case and opened it to reveal two thin blades. Panic began to set in as he grabbed the longer one and lazily twirled it between his fingers. He closed the space between them. 

“You won’t be needing these.” With his free hand, he removed her glasses and threw them on the ground, crushing them under his foot. She let out a choked cry. Where the fuck was the team?

“I’ll ask you again. Help the Galra.” He sneered, all previous politeness gone.

“In your dreams.” 

“As you wish.” 

Slowly, he dug the blade into her side, dragging it up and leaving a bloody trail in its path. She bit her lip, drawing blood and breathed deeply. She would get through this. The team would be here any moment. She just needed to ask a little longer. 

He reached the bottom of her breast and stopped. She began to relax until he took hold of her hand. 

“Such pretty hands. They must be well used with all that typing. It would be a shame if something were to happen to one of them.” His long fingers stroked her shorter ones. 

“Please.” She whispered. “Don’t.”

“You know what I want Katie.” He stated. 

“I can’t.” She couldn’t go against her morals. Galra Tech took everything from her.

“Shame.” He said bluntly before proceeding to snap her index finger. 

She screamed. Her body began to tremble of its own accord and tears were streaming down her face. He snapped her middle finger, then ring finger, finally stopping. 

Then his hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing tightly. “Help us Katie.”

She kicked her legs out and thrashed her head around. She would not die in a lab. She would not die at the hands of this man. The team would find her. 

“I won’t ask again.”

Feebly she shook her head. Black spots began to dance in front of her vision and she let her legs go limp. 

Lotor leaned. “Help us and we give you your family.” His teeth gleamed in the dimly lit room. “What do you say Pidgeon? Do you want to see Matty again?”

Her eyes widened and she tried to speak but his grip wouldn’t loosen and it was getting harder to stay conscious. She swore she would never help the Galra, but she also swore to find her family. And if helping the enemy was the only way to do that… 

Behind Lotor, she saw the lab door open and someone, an accomplice maybe, rush in, only to be knocked out by a lanky dark skinned dude. He kinda looked like Lance, but she was too tired to care. 

Katie let the darkness take her once again. 


	5. awakened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is slightly shorter than the rest but I promise it'll get longer <3

They had been racing to get to them in time. With Coran quickly shouting directions and seemingly guiding them through the comms, even though no one said it, they thought they would surely reach them in time. 

Because that’s what happens with every badass ‘secret spy’ movie. You go in, crack a few skulls and leave victorious. But logic to realities seemed to shine through the most, even when it's the last thing the situation needs. 

“Coran? We need an update.” Shiro called out as they reached another bend in the hallway. 

The comms cracked a moment later, with Coran speaking to them. “I’m still tracking Lance. He seems to be chasing someone? It’s hard to tell who though.”

“Imposters?” 

He sighed. “Most likely-”

“But that’s impossible!” Allura interrupted “This entire building has breach of security alerts. Anyone breaking in would have triggered the alarm.”

“Yet they didn't.” Keith cut in with an aggravated groan. 

Shiro voice followed shortly afterwards. “Everyone enough! We have teammates to save. “

Just like that, everyone snapped back into their current objective. Shiro’s voice seemed to always hold an authoritative tone, so it was no surprise when Allura had made him the teams leader. 

The chase seemed to drag on for what felt like hours, until they finally caught sight of Lance. Quickly, they followed after him, calling out to him, only to no avail. 

Everything seemed to happen in a blur as they caught up to him. One minute he was standing, the next he was knocked onto the ground, seemingly unconscious. 

“Lance!” Hunk cried out.

“Hunk stay with him. Keith search the perimeter with me.” Shiro commanded. 

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation as everyone took on their given tasks. The room looked ranshaked and messy and it sent warning bells in their heads. Surely the imposters hadn’t gotten away right from underneath their noses. 

“The garage!” Coran hissed through the comms, immediately altering Keith, who was already bolting out the door in a matter of seconds. 

“Keith where are you-”

“Stay with Lance, Shiro!” Allura commanded. 

Reluctantly, the older of the brothers stopped, turning and heading back. There was no point in wasting the energy he had left running after the imposters, only to not catch them. Keith had better chances.

Hunk’s brows furrowed in a brief moment of thought, before his eyes lit up with an idea and he went running to the nearest water station. 

*

_ “-Ance. Lance!”  _

Ice cold water hit his skin, jolting him awake immediately. His head was pounding, like he had hit it against a brick wall, Except that this time the brick wall was a fist, and his face was the target. 

“Pidge! - “ he gasped. “Where is she?! “

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder, helping him up with a steady grip. Hunk was biting down on his lip, and from the looks of things, Keith was nowhere in sight.  _ How long had he been out for? _

“She _ was _ in here right?” he asked, confusion eminent in his tone. 

Shiro opened his mouth to reply, but before he had the chance to say anything, a loud thump came from behind him, startling everyone in the room.

“What the fuck!?” Shiro cursed under his breath.

The thumping continued on for a few more seconds, drawing the guys attention to a small storage closet in that was tucked away in a far corner of the room.

Shiro was the first one to approach it, shortly followed by everyone else. 

“Be careful,” Hunk murmured. “You don’t know what could be in there.” 

Shiro gave him a quick look, as if to say “ _ really? _ ” before opening the door, and to say that they were shocked at the sight before them, would be a massive understatement. 

Lance felt his heart drop into his stomach as the other two pulled Pidge out from the closet. Half of him was expecting for her to walk out of there, completely unscaved. Maybe a bruise or two but other than that completely normal. But what he wasn’t expecting to see, was her be lifted up and brought out by Shiro. 

“Holy fucking shit..” he cursed under his breath. 

She looked bad-  _ Really  _ bad. Bruising was already beginning to mark its place on her neck and fingers. Whoever had done this to her was more than a simple rookie, looking to steal some tech to sell. No; whoever did this had a deeper motive, and was clearly experienced in this line of work. 

He was distinctly aware of Hunk dry heaving in the garbage. 

“Pidge?” Shiro shook her shoulder, maybe in an attempt to wake her up. Only problem was, however, she was out cold. 

“Shit.” Shiro muttered. 

He felt sick to his stomach. He should of gotten to her faster- better yet he should have protected her from the sort of thing happening in the first place. 

“Can anyone hear me?” 

Keith’s voice cut through the comms, startling everyone. Right, Keith. He wasn’t anywhere to be seen in the room, Lance noted.

“Status?” Shiro asked.

There was a long pause between the comms, tension evidently thick in the air as they all held their breaths for what Keith had to say. 

“They left the garage.” 

A heavy sigh left everyone.

“That’s a good thing then?” Hunk asked.

“Not really. I should of stopped them in time.”

Shiro sighed at that and readjusted his hold on Pidge. “Don’t worry about it Keith. Just get back here.”

“But-”

“ _ Now _ Keith.”

They could all hear the small groan of frustration that came from Keith’s end as he backtracked from the garage. They had other pressing matters to attend to now. The imposters could wait until then. 

Once Keith had joined back up with them, they all made their way back to Allura and Coran who were anxiously waiting for them to return. 

“Holy shit...Pidge..” Alluras gasped and met them half way in the hallway. 

“We need to get her to the medbay.” She said as she gingerly took Pidge from Shiro’s hold as if she were nothing more than a ragdoll. 

Coran had told everyone to wait in the lounge as they ran some tests on Pidge. Of course, they weren't happy about that but they had to follow the rules. Especially after the recent events. 

So they waited.


	6. Flashbacks, feels and fun times...kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie has flashbacks. The team deals with the past events, some better than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a blast writing this chapter and exploring the relationships between the other team members. (not to mention the angst!)

_ “Katie, come on! We’re going to be late!” Matt’s voice carried into her bedroom.  _

_ Katie Holt buried herself deeper in her blankets and groaned. “I already told mom, I’m not going.”  _

_ She heard the door creek open and felt the bed dip as her brother sat on it. “You know that’s not an option.” _

_ “It is in my mind.” She sat up, pushing the hair out of her eyes. “There’s no way in hell I’m going to another dumb Garrison gala where I’m forced to socialize with idiots like James Griffin and Commander Iverson.” _

_ Matt clicked his tongue at her, smiling softly. “Pidgey, some day you’re going to have to spread your wings without being forced to. I’m not always going to be here to make sure you do the right thing.”  _

_ He must have seen the reluctance on her face because he quickly added, “Plus, we can play who can stick the most skewers on Iversons uniform.” _

_ She stared at him, trying to resist and hold her ground, but eventually failing. Matt was always able to get her to do things she didn’t want to. “Oh fine, you win. But I’m not wearing the dress.” _

_ “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  _

_ As he got up to leave, Katie’s voice stopped him.  _

_ “Hey Matt, you’re not going anywhere right?”  _

_ “Come again?” _

_ “I just mean, the way you were talking earlier, it seemed like you were going to leave or something. You’re not… right?”  _

_ “Pidge, the Holts always stick together, no matter what. Hate to break it to you kid, but you’re stuck with me till the end.” _

Hunk paced beside the bed, his brow crinkled. Although he had never officially met Katie Holt, Sam and Matt had often spoken foldly of her. She was the pride and joy of their family, someone they would be willing to protect till the end. 

He realized now, looking at her pale face that if either of them were here, they wouldn’t leave her side. Not for one moment. But they weren’t here. They were who knows where, maybe dead, maybe not, far away from their little girl. 

So Hunk stayed. He held her hand, recounting stories about her family to her in a hushed whisper. He tried to calm her when she started thrashing in her sleep, tears leaking from her shut eyes. 

He couldn’t save Sam and Matt, but he would be damned if he didn’t try to her Katie.

  
  


_ “Katie.”  _

_ She froze in the hallway, turning slowly, dead already building up in her gut.  _

_ “Hey dad! Nice night isn’t it?” _

_ “Just where do you think you’re running off to at this hour?”  _

_ Sam Holt crossed his arms, moonlight glinting off his glasses.  _

_ Katie sighed and threw her hands in the air. “Fine, you caught me. I have a date.” _

_ “A date?” _

_ “Yes.” She blushed at how easily the lie came out.  _

_ “With a boy?” He sounded suspicious but not unbelieving. “What boy?” _

_ She didn’t mean it, but it just came out. “James Griffin.” _

_ Sams face went from disbelief to concern to anger. “No.” _

_ “What?” Katie frowned. “Why?” _

_ “Because I said so. Griffin may be a fantastic pilot, and I have no doubt there’s someone out there for him, but you are not that someone.”  _

_ “But daaad!” She whined. “We’re in love.”  _

_ “Katrina Holt, you are too young to know what love is. Now get back to your room. Tomorrow your brother and I will have a long talk with Mr. Griffin.” _

_ Letting out a frustrated groan, she stalked back to her room and flopped into bed. Sleep came easily, but not before she sent a quick text to James. _

_ Pilot Guy _

_ 10:43 pm _

_ So if my dad and brother kill you tomorrow, im sorry? _

_ What did you do? _

_ I may have lied and said we were dating and in love _

_ to get out of telling him the truth _

_ Which is? _

_ I was tracking aliens? _

_ I can believe that _

  
  


Keith ducked and swept the leg, causing Shiro to crash to the ground. He offered his hand to help the larger man up. 

“What’s with you man? You’re off your game!” 

Shiro shook him off and grabbed his water bottle, downing half. “I just can’t stop thinking about what happened.”

“You mean with Pidge?” Keith sat beside his brother, his eyes full of concern. “Shiro, it wasn’t your fault.”

“But it was Keith! I’m team leader! I was supposed to keep everyone safe! And now one of our own is fighting for her life because I couldn’t do that!” 

“This isn’t your fault. You and I both know that, and so does she.” He put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Was what happened terrible? Yes. Was it avoidable? No. If anything, it strengthened us as a team.”

Shiro looked at his brother, his eyes misty. “Thanks Keith.”

“Anytime.” He stood, extending his hand. “How about a rematch? Think you can beat me old man?”

Shiro’s grin was almost feral. “You’re on.”

  
  
  


_ “So you’re telling me your dad wants you to go on a date with Lotor, but he wouldn’t let you go on a date with me?” James asked, fiddling with his straw.  _

_ Katie rolled her eyes. “Our date was fake James, but yes.” _

_ James shook his head. “I’m a little offended. Is my reputation that bad?” _

_ “As a pilot, you’re the best. As a boyfriend? You’re track record is sketchy at best.” _

_ James snorted and shrugged. “What can I say? The ladies love a man in uniform!” His face darkened. “But in all seriousness, Katie, be careful with Lotor. I’ve heard some nasty things about him and Galra Tech.” _

_ She sipped her drink. “It's more like he’s accompanying me to the next Garrison Gala.” _

_ Her dad had wanted her to “be more social” and “get to know her future co-workers.” As much as she wanted to stay in bed with her code and peanut butter, her dad had looked desperate. So she had agreed. _

_ James pursed his lips. “Still. He’s charming. Maybe even more than me. Be careful.” _

_ “I’ll be fine James. Besides, I’ll have Matt to run to if anything goes wrong.” She stood. “Thanks for buying!”  _

_ She walked out, not glancing back to see his shocked face. _

  
  
  


Allura paced back and forth in the meeting room. All eyes were on her and she had no clue what to say. 

“Well, is everyone here?” 

How was she supposed to comfort these near strangers if she couldn’t even comfort herself. She felt guilty. It had been her security systems the intruder had hacked, her closed used as a torture chamber. Pidge wouldn’t have even been in  _ danger _ if it wasn’t for her being there in the first place. 

“We’re missing the annoying one.” Keith spoke up. “I haven’t heard his complaining since we brought Pidge to the medical bay.

Hunk looked around. “Lance. I’ll go find him.”

She nodded and he disappeared out the door. Allura felt a hand on her shoulder. 

Coran.

“It wasn’t your fault princess.” He whispered. “We are all to blame, and not to blame.” 

She frowned. That didn’t make any sense at all. But his words were comforting nonetheless, so she nodded her thanks. 

  
  
  


_ “Matt, I can’t chat, I’m kinda busy now.” Katie shouldered her phone, squinting her tired eyes to read the code in front of her. She had been working on a new program for her Garrison application, and had hit a dead end. To say she was frustrated was an understatement. “Can I call you back lat-” _

_ “Katie, listen to me.”  _

_ She froze, her blood rushing to her ears. Matt sounded dead serious.  _

_ “Do not trust Galra Tech. Do not go anywhere near them at all. Stay away from Lotor. I need you to get away from here. Take mom and go.”  _

_ “Matt, you’re not making any sense.” She tried to keep the quaver out of her voice. “Stop joking around.” _

_ “I wish I was Pidgeon.” He sounded sad, tired. “I love you so much. Dad does too.” _

_ Katie felt herself start to shake. “Don’t talk like that Matt. Come home.” _

_ “I can’t.” There was a pause and she could hear shouting in the background. Then loud crashes. “Fuck.”  _

_ “Matty? What’s happening?” Katie was panicking now, tears making their way down her cheeks. “Talk to me!”  _ __   
  


_ His voice was just a whisper. “I love you Katie, god, I can’t imagine a better sister. You are so smart and brave, and I need you to promi-” _

_ There was an explosion, then static, then nothing.  _

_ “Matty? Matty!?” Katie screamed into her receiver. She felt like throwing up. Her head was spinning and tears were blurring her vision. “Please pick answer me! Please!”  _

_ She wanted to believe everything would be alright. She wanted to believe that Matt would walk through her door with his shit-eating grin proclaiming it had been a prank to get her back for the hair dye. She would hit him and tell him it wasn’t funny at all, and he would scoop her up in his arms, and hold her until she stopped crying. Then he’d feel bad and they’d play mario kart and eat peanut butter cookies until dad would come in and tell them it was time to go to bed.  _

_ But none of that was true.  _

_ The line was dead. _

_ And probably her brother too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think?


End file.
